Raison D'etre
by Zorian
Summary: AU, Taken from Doom Patrol at a young age. Changeling was grown from darkness, bred from hate, and trained to take life. All under the tutelage of a sinister individual. Humanity lies dormant still clinging on its last threads. Still ever seeking...BBxRae


If you are wondering what the title means

_**Raison D'etre**_: Reason or justification for existing.

_**A/N**_: Well this is my first fic and I'm pretty excited about this one. As you have seen from my summary this is an AU(Alternate Universe). But even so I will try my best to keep each person in character, except for one. Keep in mind there are no OC's. All of them will be and shall remain the same main characters of the series.

Huge thanks to drag-eart and Ld for their help.

Extra Note: Please Read AN 1 and 2 at the end.

Raison D'etre

By: Zorian

Chapter 1: Live on

_(Dream Sequence/Flashback/ 7yrs. ago)_

_Beacons of light swayed over the remaining two figures in the arena, casting black voids around them. A young boy hovered over his opponent, his hand gripping the victim's throat with greater intensity with each passing moment. The man's eyes already glazing over, drawing the few remaining last breaths of his life. The dominating figure-hidden a behind a porcelain mask-looked away; unshed tears could be seen through the slits of his façade. The young boy's eyes glistening in the reflecting light._

"_You did good kid," the dying man choked out, blood hitting the boy's mask in the process. "You did really good."_

_The young boy took his gaze from the dying man and leered around him taking in his surroundings. The figure almost retched by doing so. _

_Bodies lay strewn across the floors of the vicinity, with intestines hanging from anonymous voids around them. Limbs and appendages were scattered. Crimson blood streaked across the walls to go along with the horrifying display. The red liquid dripped on to battleground hitting the floor in an entrancing cacophonic toll. Soft cries of pain could be heard around them; blood issuing from their mouth. They garbled their last requests to the world, pleading, crying, begging, and cursing. Dying away, fading into oblivion._

_The dominate figure loosened his hold on the man, but the figure still took deep rasping breaths. The young boy looked at the man's chest, his heart clenching in the process, bile rose in his throat. A gaping hole was seen through the chest cavity of the figure below him. He jolted from his position when a voice called to him. _

"_Kill him…" a large silhouetted figure ordered from the shadows. His posture stood transfixed upon the balcony. The ominous man looked on to the arena, his gaze boring down on to the young boy. The quivering young child grew rigid when the silhouetted figure called once again. "End it."_

_The young boy still hovered over the larger frame; he lowered his head in the process, his eyes covered behind the shadows of his long matted hair. His body was shivering, red liquid dripping from his fingertips, blood collecting around them. Grime fell from his body as he remained kneeled and unmoving. _

_The dying man rasped out, "Come on kid…finish it…end it." A weak smile arose in his paling visage. "It's ok"_

"_I-I can't," the young boy replied hoarsely. His body racking with sobs. _

"_Finish him off NOW!" the large man proclaimed from the shadows, his hands gripping the railings of his own domain. "You have conquered, you have succeeded now finish it. And come from it victorious. Your place is set."_

_Ignoring the silhouetted figure on the balcony. The man spoke to the boy._

"_Hey," the man called weakly, the boy looked up, "You're an idiot you know that." The dying man whispered. The man chuckled and coughed, his pain clearly hidden behind his façade. "Not killing anyone….only incapacitating them. You sure are a weird one. _

_The lad began shiver, lifting his head in the process, emerald eyes stared on to the lifeless eyes of the dying man, unshed tears finally falling on the gruesome wound of his opponent. _

"_I have to always save you don't I," he rasped out. An amused but strained smile adorned the man's visage. The young boy held on to the shirt of the dying man head bowed in front of him. Tears still falling. _

"_Still all in all you're a good kid," he said, as blood began to dribble from the sides of his lips, his breathing slowing down. The man spoke up once again softly. "Hey do me a favor…."_

_The young boy looked up from his position. His breath caught on his throat before he could answer him. The Lad stayed silent waiting for the dying man's request._

"_Live on," the boy stood shocked in response; the man couldn't help but chuckle with his mind's eye. But he grew serious in an instant. "Heed my advice…kid….Don't fall, keep moving forward, and never falter. No matter how trying your life has become keep going forward, march onwards. You have a big journey a head of you. So don't die on us now."_

_The man slowly lifted his hands and clumsily took the boy's hand in his, "Promise Me." He said. The weak grip had awoken the child from his trance. The boy nodded solemnly. His eyes still overshadowed from his long flowing wavy green hair. _

_He raised his head once more watching his hands being guided, heading towards their destination. "Now finish it. Do what we agreed on and end it." _

_Tears poured from the poor child's eyes even more, his body shaking uncontrollably. His hand trembled with his frame. Red-shot emerald eyes stared blurrily to the man under him. "Please…kid…do it."_

_The man's eyes already growing faint with every breath he took, the light fading from them. The man's grip loosened falling to his side. His chest rose and then releasing a calming sigh. His breast never rising again, "No."_

"_Hey, wake up please…please…." His expression remained hidden but tears could be seen falling through slits of the mask's eyes. The young boy shook and trembled, his body racked with more sobs. _

"_You've done well Yajuu," He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulders. He looked up into the malicious eye of his captor. A mask like his own also hiding his visage, therefore his expression remained unreadable from each other. "You've survived."_

_The boy remained rigid, posture on complete edge._

"_Don't think by winning you will be exempted from your punishment. Disobedience will not be tolerated during my reign."_

"_Therefore you will pay for your incompetence." The young boy's eyes widened marginally. Fear apparent in the young boy's eyes. "But first we need to address the matter at hand. What to do with this thrash," looking to the unmoving figure beneath the lad. He turned away for a moment and gestured to a man near him. The soldier nodded his consent and brandished his blade, bowing to his master. The sinister figure took the blade from the soldier's hand. Turning his gaze back to the limp form. _

_The young boy's eyes turned quickly to the malicious man. The haunting individual presented the blade to the child. _

"_Do it," young boy's eyes widened considerably, his mouth a gaped in response to his proposal. _

"_He's….He's already dead," taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. The trembling from his hand continued to defy its master's request to remain calm. "There's no use……."_

"_Yajuu," the man interrupted. "Take the Blade"_

_The lithe form was shocked out of his reverie. The sinister eye looked on. With great hesitancy the boy raised his hand for the blade. Growing impatient the larger figure grabbed boy's arm roughly and placed the katana in his palm. _

"_Now finish it," the haunting figure coaxed from behind the young boy. The blade rattled in his grasp, his eyes looking on the tip of the blade. _

"_One swift stroke and its over," the figure said, his tone holding bemusement and a tint of humor through the whole ordeal. The boy let an exasperated sigh in response. _

"_I won't," the boy rose himself from the limp form, the blade still clutched in hand. "I'm not going to do this." But he froze all at once from one simple sentence._

"_If you disobey me 'she' dies." _

_Terror reflected from the boy's eyes. His heart clenching, his breathing growing heavier as time progressed. Fear welled inside the lad, seeping through his pores. Consuming him. _

_He stood unmoving completely incomprehensible to what was occurring around him. The blade remained limp in his grasp. The Sinister figure chuckled darkly from the boy's response. He came up behind the lad and grasped the back of his hand. Shocking the young boy from his trance. _

"_I will guide you," a slow raising motion was initiated. Young boy's eyes widening._

"_I will train you," both their arms raised over their head the blade cutting the air above them. Tears fell. "Your destiny is set." _

_The limp form of the dying man turned into the direction of the boy, a small smile adorning his face. The man mouthed in an inaudible voice. The battered boy reading his lips. 'Live on.' _

"_Yajuu"_

_The blade passed through swiftly. The smile remained, while the head rolled from its host. Blood splattered all around them. The young boy showered in the dead man's blood. _

_The katana fell from his grasp_

_Pulling the mask from his face, his eyes glazed over. Not moving, he stood rigid, his tears mingling with the blood of the dead guardian. _

_The hybridized tears fell down his green colored cheeks._

_(End of Dream Sequence/Flashback/ 7yrs. ago)_

-ooOoo-

_(Present)_

"Hey buddy," a very haggard looking man coaxed. The bum towered over the form sleeping. "Hey, Wake up." The sleeping figure had his head bowed on his chest, with the over coat collars covering his face. His hand lay at his side clasping tightly at a white porcelain mask, while the other arm was hidden in the confines of his overcoat.

The decrepit looking man shook his head at the young man's expense. His gaze taken from the lad. He looked above him. 'Of all days.'

Clouds were gathering overhead, creating frightening flashes in the darkening sky. The sun already disappearing covering the world in a gloomier era. Thunderous roars began to resound more profoundly around the area. Plunging the world further and further into the earth's very own virtual living chaos.

The bum crouched in front of him trying to have a glimpse at the young man's prone form. He relaxed knowing the child was breathing still at least. He extended a hand towards the young lad to awaken him.

"Come now lad," he shook the unmoving form. "You're to catch your death here if you remain sonny," shaking the young man more roughly. He sighed taking his hand off the man's shoulder's he began to raise himself. The bum jumped at the lad's quick movement. The prone form tilted allowing an arm to appear from the confines of his over coat, catching him by surprise.

'_Your destiny is set…….Yajuu'_

The haggard looking man gasped loudly and in pain when his back collided roughly to the wall on the other end of the alley. His hands grasping the one hand holding him up against the wall. Choking him. His breath left him when he caught one slitted eye staring from the confines of his long hair.

"Are you with _him_" the young man announced his one eye staring with such intensity the bum began to shake. "Who sent you!" his left arm kept the bum aloft while his right arm was pressed closely to the bum's face. His fingers transformed with razor sharp shaped claws.

The decrepit old man choked out his response, "N-no one, I…I was trying….to wa-wake you," the bum gripped the young lad's hand tighter to signify the limited amount of oxygen he was taking in. The young man loosened his hold slightly. "I was just go-going to warn you about the on coming storm."

The young man looked above him. Realizing the clouds were clustering and darkening in morbid synched. Rain drops already falling upon them. The hidden young man grunted in response and dropped the decrepit old man. The young lad turned away when their attention was shook when an object clattered loudly on the floor next to them.

The old man turned towards the cacophonic toll when he paled at the object. Markings adorned the mask in a tribal patterned looking ritual. Eerie black slits stared at the frightened man. The young man turned to the bum and traced his terrified gaze when his blood stilled. The decrepit old man looked on to the lad his form shivering uncontrollably. The young man knew his skin, his features, was something never seen in this world, but the mask was just the icing on the cake.

The bum was going to blow.

The old man raised himself quickly stumbling back away from the young man, all the while pointing in his direction his mouth a gaped in horror.

He hated when he was right.

"Ya..Yajuu," the old man turned quickly running in the direction of the streets The bum was running frantically his voice heard over the thundering clashes of the weather. "Help me, Please, Help me!"

Everyone turned in the direction watching the hysterical deranged man running to and fro.

The young man recognized as Yajuu quickly grabbed the mask and placed it over his face. Lifting the hood over his head he quickly sprinted in the direction of the decrepit old man's wailing cries. Only his mask could be seen on his body everything else was hidden securely behind his overcoat.

Yajuu emerged from the alley looking across the street seeing the bum point in his direction. Eyes all widened considerably recognizing him. Fear rose quickly like an epidemic and spread through the people. In a few moments where it was just a regular stormy day turned into a nightmare. Cars began to crash into one another trying to leave the street. While pedestrians ran wildly from him. Screams, just blood curdling screams were heard. His name cursed on their lips.

"Call the Titans!" was the last thing he heard when he took off from the area. Running back into the alley way, he turned and dug his nails deeply into the brick wall. He climbed with inhuman speed to the top and leaped over the ledge and sprinted. With great speed and precision he cut across the roof tops. He expanded his enhanced hearing once he was good few minutes away from the area trying to hear danger that was around him.

The police sirens were blaring loudly discerning them easily from the mounting chaos below him. The young man was surprised by the speed the policemen were able to track him. But he remembered quickly the reason why. He was already close to a police precinct to begin with, trying to gather Intel for the whereabouts of his enemies and especially his former master.

How he ended up in the alley, well, using his powers was a tiring process. Especially as deep rooted and protected, not forgetting corrupted the precinct was, his former master's doing. His powers were strained from over use.

He tuned out the commotion around focusing on one lone thought reaching his hideout. His reverie was shaken when he heard a loud resonating shot, moving to the side quickly, a bullet hole was left were he once was. He looked above him and saw the hovering helicopter with a mounted sniper aiming directly at him. He rolled quickly once again, a bullet grazing him, and snarled in response getting irritated at the intrusion of these men.

The young man dove and hid behind a vent. His anger getting the best of him he focused at his hands watching them transform into razor sharp claws once again. He cried out when ripping sounds began to be shown on his tattered cloak watching them stretch. He was feeling the transformation. He took deep breaths, watching his fingers revert back along with the rest of his body, obtaining control bit by bit once again.

From the slits of his mask. He looked on for helicopter. During this process his mind was already reeling trying to create a strategic assault. The prone form closed his eyes for just a moment lowering his head in the process. His breathing became calm and collected his whole being relaxed. He opened his eyes with tentative care.

A plan already formulated.

If he handled the situation correctly the helicopter would come around the corner to have better shot at him. But they would find it empty already. The young man would be on the opposite end ambushing them, catching them off guard.

He crouched and had his back against the wall trying to stay rooted waiting for that very moment to attack.

What he didn't plan was when copter did cross the threshold. He was greeted with a three gunmen fitted with machine guns. They located him quickly and fired their rounds. He gritted his teeth and jumped off the wall falling and landing on the narrow alleyway floor.

The young man looked above him and watched the soldiers point their weapons in his direction and let loose a barrage of rounds. He took off rounding a small ditch and jumped at the chance covering himself in the shadows. He stopped for a moment his breathing ragged. Out of breath.

With a calculated gaze he stared around him. Reaching the end of the alley way he peeked around the shadowed vicinity. Police were going to and fro making his escape impossible in this direction. He bit his lip.

He stared at the sky and caught with his gaze two helicopters in plain view hovering around the area. He couldn't discern if other copters were hidden on the other side of the alley way. He remained crouched realizing that his escape was being shortened with every passing moment. These people weren't your normal everyday cops after all. He was going to have difficulty in evading them and even a slimmer chance of escape if the Teen Titans were to make an entrance.

Cops in these parts being corrupted, people thinking he was still the right hand; his former master indeed was a manipulative individual. But, the truth of the matter was that Yajuu tried to remain hidden and undetected from his former master he just wanted to be…._free_. He was realizing the future he desired wasn't too accepting of his sordid past. This was definitely not going according to plan.

With his enhanced hearing he turned his head back into the alley way hearing loud footsteps coming in his direction. His eyes widened. They were moving swiftly. He realized they had a general idea where he was hidden and they were closing in.

He came to the conclusion quickly why these cops were so focused in retrieving him. The reason why they wanted to capture him before the Teen Titans arrived. His eyes darkened. His former master…..

The young man looked up into the sky. The power of flight was the answer after all.

He focused trying to not go through a complete change, breathing evenly; he tried to balance the transformation. He cringed when his cloak was ripped with two noticeable large holes on his back large wings beginning to expand and grow.

Letting his wings extend to full length. He leisurely gave himself leverage by slowly rising from the ground. He flapped his wings once and then twice. By the third he took off into the air. A hail of gunfire he was met with when he broke the through the roof tops.

He spiraled to evade and rose higher and higher becoming lost in the thunderous clouds to the people below. But he wasn't alone for long when out of the clouds two of the copters he spotted moments ago rose alongside him. Apathetic eyes stared at the choppers.

He made a break for his hideout, planning for the clouds to be his cover. But he quickly took notice that that decision was useless the moment he thought of it. He dodged when a blade of the chopper missed his head narrowly.

He bit his lip when he made a difficult turn missing a bullet that passed through one of his wings. The young man snarled and dashed high in the air, the choppers following close behind. Once he kept rising and rising stopping to human limits he abruptly made a nose dive. With arms open, large wings expanded, sharp claws gleaming in the hidden sunlight.

The pilots shivered over this being, yet, they couldn't help but stare in awe at this figure that reminded them of the ancient Gargoyles of old from books they once came across.

This malevolent being headed straight for his pursuers with razor edged claws open.

The helicopter pilot's realizing what he was planning went left and right avoiding his diving form. But while doing so Yajuu was able to pierce and disable one of the wings. The copter becoming imbalance it began to tilt and evidently began fall from the sky. Spiraling faster down below disappearing once they were consumed by the black clouds.

Yajuu didn't have time to breathe when he dodged a barrage of bullets heading his way. He took off into the darkness of the clouds. The chopper following close behind him.

He felt the heat of the copter come upon him drawing closer every second feeling the tips of the blades grazing his cloak. Almost like signal to signify its presence he quickly dove into the clouds, disappearing from the pilot's sights.

Yajuu in that opportune time latched himself under the chopper, while still hidden from view under the Helicopter. The masked man cocked his hand back and pierced the fuel tanks letting it spill from them. The pilot and the soldiers within kept their eyes searching oblivious to what was going on under them until it was too late. Yajuu leaped in one of the open doors drop kicking one of the soldiers out of the chopper.

He fell on his wings painfully, his groan the only evident pain he was feeling. The two remaining soldiers still disoriented from the assault began to pull out combat blades from there sheathes. Yajuu looked around him quickly analyzing and counting the heads of the soldiers remaining the ones he was facing and the pilot, only three remained.

Dodging one of the sharp blades heading towards his gut, he swept his head to the side letting another blade pass above him. Side-stepping quickly he blocked one of the punches heading his way in the process of that notion his long hair became unbound from his hood.

Raising one knee he blocked a kick aimed for his hip, while doing so using the leverage from his opponent's leg he grasped it with one arm and propelled himself upwards. He used this advantage by flipping and used the heel of his foot to connect squarely on his face, hearing the man's nose break behind the force of his heel. The soldier stumbled back blood gushing from his nostrils, leaving the soldier completely dazed. The draw back of this effective attack was useless when he was still suspended in the mid-air. Rendering himself immobile for a time.

The second soldier plunged the blade on to his side.

Letting out a snarl in response he used his elbow while still suspended to connect with the man's face making him reel right out the chute. The masked man collided against the back letting out a muffled cry. He peeked over the ledge of the chopper, seeing the soldier plunge into the darkness.

He was shook out of his reverie when the bloody soldier attacked him once again, side stepping, he ducked and kicked the soldier's leg from under him. With a loud thud the soldier remained. He concluded accurately that the soldier head had impacted with the metal plate for a floor knocking him unconscious.

Moving to check if he was still alive to be sure, he flinched when he was hit with a piercing pain. The blade still protruded from his side. He used his left hand and pulled it roughly blood seeping on to his clothes hidden from his cloak.

He looked up and saw the fuel reading from the gauges watching it drain at a rapid level. His gaze lingered for a short while longer when he jumped from the chopper. He extended his wings and flew off, but not forgetting to look back seeing them descend into the darkness.

In the distance Yajuu thought he caught a faint black flicker in the expansive sky. But soon as it appeared it flickered out in an instant. He shook his head side to side blaming his vision from the wound he obtained. He headed once again for the hide out.

His gaze became slightly blurry as he went on. Making him sway from side to side, there was noticeable tilt on his flight. He continued on wanting to treat the wound as quickly as possible. He sighed after he saw the shores of the sea.

Landing gracefully he breathed a sigh of relief finally home. He walked to the edge of the cliff seeing the thunderous sea crash on the shores. Jagged rocks protruding from the expansive ocean. He focused to transform once again. Already feeling his powers working in synch he was shocked out of his reverie when he heard the sound of footsteps and the clatter of descending ones.

He turned and held a snarl in frustration. The Teen Titans had caught up to him after all. The black flicker he witnessed wasn't from his imagination when he flew out of the helicopter. It was the black-clad young lady of the Teen Titans, with light gray-skin, haunting violet eyes, and violet-blue shoulder-length hair. _Raven._

A black aura began to cover her form, with smoldering white eyes changing from her violet ones. She stared intently in his direction. His eyes narrowed in return. The masked man's pupils grew narrower becoming even more slitted and feral looking in the process.

Shifting his gaze away from her he leered at the other member by her side, the boy known as_ Robin_. Yajuu turned his body completely around this time and faced them. He tried to locate the other members of the Teen Titans Starfire and Cyborg. But he was abruptly interrupted from his assessment by the Boy Wonder.

"Your path ends here…Yajuu"

-ooOoo-

_**AN 1: **_If you must know the Dream Sequence was originally written for my novel. But it didn't quite line up to what I desired at the time and had to throw it out, thus becoming a snippet in my endless collections of short stories for my original story. But on a random day I had the pleasure of opening this document once again and by doing so I was struck with the sudden inspiration to write a Teen Titan fic. But it needed some major editing.

Rights to Wiki for Raven's description.

_**AN 2: **_Anyways, that's the first chapter. Thank you for reading. Some feedback would be nice. Any suggestions, criticism, and input would be appreciated.


End file.
